User talk:Robin Patterson
Categories So what do you have in mind with Category:Applied sciences? What should go in it (and should it be "applied science" singular?)? siafu 18:26, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Does an Engineering Wiki needs Category:Social sciences? Srini :Social engineering? siafu 05:50, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Category:Science I was thinking of just a top-level split: Science and Engineering. After my answer on the community portal front page, I was trying to think of ways in which an engineering wiki should be different, and categorization came to mind. What's your take? siafu 05:50, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Prod Care to respond on Talk:Main Page? siafu 22:26, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) Electric power Please see to this talk page. I feel that you will be able to assess and take decision for WIKI-eng on categories. Please also see my talk page on Condenser-steam turbine and opine early for category of this article. --Dore chakravarty 00:35, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page You have mentioned some talks/requests. I feel that the main page has to be an exciting one for engineering community just like hot news of latest events for general public. In this case you can think of tit bits on engineering on methods of solving/testing/rectification evolved by any engineer/technician in his profession. Just recollect tit bits by one Mr. Marmaduke in American Power Magazine in early years(not sure whether it continues to appear to day also) who used to write about his practical problem solving on small ships at high seas without much facility available readily on his ship. This used to be very good attraction for reading by engineers/technicians and follow up in many cases. This is based on my own practical experience for years. You can think of adding one article category like Hot tid bits and call for contribution from field engineers/technicians of today from any part of the world, in any language. For opinion please. --Dore chakravarty 18:41, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Condenser-steam_turbine The link is given below please. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Condenser-steam_turbine --Dore chakravarty 23:41, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Categories Referred the following suggestion to Wikipedia with no response so far. Appears that there is nobody yet to see to this type of subject. As this pertains to mostly practical engineering, wiki engneering should think now on to what extent wikipedia can be followed. Yourself being competent to think i am referring this to you as well. I have few pure engineering articles(given at the end) in addition to editing of othe existing, in wiki which so far not technically edited by any wiki. May be not many Engineering administrators are there. Hence these articles can be shifted to WikiEng, an apt place. For this categories have to be made clear first. Please opine. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thermal_power_station http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_preheater http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deaerator http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condenser-steam_turbine I am also opining on the Engineering profession as well, of today and the past, seperately in a few days. The perusal of this is essential to go in line with the present trend in engineering to gain success in our new wiki engineering. ---- Preferred the Administrators see this requirement please.' So far it appears no article has come up on practical side of Power stations proper in the English version. With these new articles coming up the categories and sub categories may require recasting. One such recasting is shown below for Administrators in the organization involved for such duties. I do not want to venture as I am not fully conversant with Wiki requirements. Main page--portals-Categories-Technology-Energy- -Electric power----Appears OK up to this point. Sub categories to be added under Electric power: ELECTRIC POWER GENERATION Sub categories: To be added POWER PLANT, Sub categories: THERMAL FOSSILE power plant and NUCLEAR power plant, HYDRO power plant and pumped storage power plant; OTHERS like wind mill, solar etc; Under Electric power, ‘Power plants’ can be shifted to the corresponding type indicated above. For articles the authors should indicate the correct category from the above categories indicated, if felt necessary. ---- --Dore chakravarty 18:25, 13 November 2005 (UTC) ---- --Dore chakravarty 23:47, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Categories Thanks for suggestions. Have to study on how to copy my articles here. My articles are purely technical. Shall try. If you can help me at least on one copying, I shall be very grateful. I want these articles to be wetted by some body on tech side because they are purely from my memory only. Appears nobody in Wiki. Can you help? Thanks for helping me in spite of your busy time. --Dore chakravarty 20:30, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page Can I have your opinion on this please. --Dore chakravarty 20:32, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Thanks very much. Have I to delete the existing article in Wikicities? I tried and pasted mine from WP edit page and saw the preview. The links are shown in red. Clicking on that link you see that the new page is blank. Does this mean that I have to copy all these links? Secondly the sketch is not shown. Then uploaded in this but still not shown. Cannot make out. Sorry I am helpless as I am a beginner in this field. What next please? --Dore chakravarty 04:58, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Thanks a lot. Shall try in a few days and shall report. --Dore chakravarty 19:33, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) New article-Condenser(Steam Turbine) I have tried again. I am able to get the sketch also after uploading. Everything is OK now. But I doubt that wikicities might have gone edited by me by mistake. Please check and see how you can help. Might be mistake on my part. --Dore chakravarty 06:45, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) New article-Condenser(Steam Turbine) I have done now this new article which appears OK.. From Wikicities if I do new article the top heading will be Wikicities. To avoid this I have done by creating a new article heading and then editing it. Now it appears OK. Please opine so that I can copy some more articles from Wiki. --Dore chakravarty 23:18, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Done two more article copies. Please check to confirm that the procedure is ok. Cannot proceed unless you confirm please. --Dore chakravarty 00:25, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) New articles Bad luck for me. New articles creation or copying is failing with the same procedure. Appears the server is erratic. Probably User_talk:Siafu will be able to clarify as he has copied many articles from Wiki. His reply has not come to me still. --Dore chakravarty 06:11, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Copy from Wiki I think I have succeeded in copying from Wiki. Shall confirm in a day or two. You need not bother about this any more. --Dore chakravarty 05:33, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) User:Dorechakravarty-delete and Talk:Professional Engineer. Thanks very much. Where can I find the administrators? The relevant pages are empty now. Have started on this talk page. One of my articles in DYK Wikipedia has good response but editing is only on grammatical side. I am perplexed how none has come up with technical side edits? Waiting for a few days more to see the result. --Dore chakravarty 04:24, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page-Talk- categories For your information please- I have put my opinion on categories in the Talk page. --Dore chakravarty 19:56, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Air preheater Failed again in copying from Wikipedia. I think I have made a mistake by editing Wikicity. Please see for the correction and help. --Dore chakravarty 09:51, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) My user name and my talk Why do I get my user name and talk page in red when I go to Wikicities, though it is in blue when I log in? Cannot understand this. Can you explain to me to me please. Very urgent. --Dore chakravarty 17:35, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Because there is nothing on your "Central Wikicity" user page; and at "17:35, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)" there was nothing on your "Central Wikicity" user talk page. There is now something on the talk page. Robin Patterson 02:16, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Trial again The said problem persists. Tried but the Air preheater heading came as Category: Air preheater. Totally confused. Only help from you can solve my problems. I am stopping my trials at this now and further trials only after your reply please. --Dore chakravarty 18:50, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I don't know why it gets "category" in front; but I'm going to create a new Air preheater page and put your work on it if possible. Robin Patterson 02:19, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Air preheater Thanks very much for the renaming. The Category:Air preheater still remiains. It may be confusing to others. --Dore chakravarty 05:08, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) I will del the artical as u have requested. But can u help me in creating del procedure and related templates. I am little confused about that. Srini Article from Wiki-Thermal power station This must go as article Thermal power station only as one of the sub categories of Electric power. Cannot make out how it has gone as Electric power. I could not correct it. Can you please help in shifting and advise? To me the categories are very confusing even today. --Dore chakravarty 22:18, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Article-Thermal power station I have deleted the above article pending your suggestion on how to open new article under'' Electric power'' please. --Dore chakravarty 00:58, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) New article In which window I get the blank edit window by clicking on edit with the new article name I want to put in and how does it go under the particular category, say Electric power? With all my experiments I have failed to detect, even going to Engineering Wikicities? --Dore chakravarty 04:17, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thermal power station Tried again. But now has gone under Electric power. This should be a sub category in Electric power like Deaerator etc. No more trials please. Please help. --Dore chakravarty 07:15, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Administrator I don't know if the community (small as it is) will be voting or not, but you seem to be the most active editor, and should probably be an admin. siafu 00:50, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thermal power station Thanks very much. Saw the correction in categories. After all I have succeeded. But I started with a red link in another article. This may be one of the alternative ways to start a new article. Still the first method I have to get at. --Dore chakravarty 03:58, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Tit bits Did you find time to see this first of mine? Any suggestions? --Dore chakravarty 04:00, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) In wikipedia Template talk:Steam-loco-stub I have made this now for opinion of others in this field. For opinion please. I want to make this talk page here also. Trying. --Dore chakravarty 05:46, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Steam-loco-stub Boiler exploasin is the title. Talk page has been done. For your opinion please. --Dore chakravarty 05:58, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) American Power issues and steam locomotives Surprised to find that no one has come up for comments on American Power magazine and also on steam locomotives. Are there not enough members in the old age group knowing and interested in these topics in USA? --Dore chakravarty 20:05, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) American Power issues and steam locomotives Sorry for troubling. The talk on steam locomotive is changed to an aticle on Boiler explosion. --Dore chakravarty 21:41, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Your query Thanks very much for the information. Sorry for troubling you frequently. I am helpless. Hope I am right in addressing you this reply. --Dore chakravarty 18:07, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Boiler explosion Thanks very much. Now it is clear to a common man like me. You can also refer to a para on furnace explosions in article Steam thermal station. I also remember some more incidences. Manufacturers or operating engineers now a days do not part with their knowledge of such problems. This is because the competitors (now many and through out the world) may take advantage of this publication to push their own product, which I have come across. Hence doubtful to get more references on land based boiler explosions. --Dore chakravarty 17:41, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) New stub I always enjoy others kidding me. Welcome. Shall try stub. Injector talk page done in Wikipedia. --Dore chakravarty 00:18, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC)